


Gyftmas

by VertigoAza



Series: Feralverse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Just a small thing for our AU of these dorks, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertigoAza/pseuds/VertigoAza
Summary: Just a short for some of my bois lol
Series: Feralverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039110





	Gyftmas

Gyftmas was something Sol never fully understood.

They would usually get all sorts of things from townspeople addressed to him and his brother. Some of the things were really nice, others just seemed out of courtesy. He didn’t understand why you needed to give physical objects to people like that, unless you knew them, he guessed.

So when Gyftmas rolled around for the first time outside of the forest or castle, he was worried.

What if Draft, or Eristic, or  _ anyone _ expected something? What could he give them? What  _ should _ he give them?

He poked at his rock collection while he thought.

Maybe he should just ask.

No, no, he could observe to figure it out.

Yes, that sounded logical.

  
  


He sat on the countertop, watching Eristic, who shot him an odd look.

“What are you doing?” Eristic eventually asked, putting what he was making in the oven (Sol thought it was a cake, but wasn’t sure).

“Watching you bake?” Sol relied, shifting on his spot a bit.

Eristic gave him a long stare, then sighed, setting down the tools he was holding.

“Okay, what’s going on?”

“Nothing -”

“Tell me.”

“Really nothing -”

“Is it about Gyftmas?”

Sol stayed quiet, leaning forward a bit, subconsciously.

“Thought so,” Eristic walked over to Sol. “We’re just having dinner and deserts, don’t worry about any silly gifts or anything. Actually, I think Draft wanted to watch movies after,” He added, reaching around Sol to grab the mixer again.

Sol jumped down once Eristic moved away. That actually sounded good, something he could be excited about. He flitted his wings a bit.

“Thanks!” He said, darting out of the kitchen.

  
  


They had ended up waiting until Chimera had shown up a bit late. Once the finished what Eristic had prepared they moved to the main room with some of the sweets and snacks, where Sol was pleased to find that Draft and Eristic had set up a pillowfort so Sol would be comfortable.

Sol and Draft fell asleep first. Eristic originally fought off sleep, it used to be dangerous for him, but eventually dozed off next to the two.

Chimera had smiled at this, cleaning up some of the dishes and covering them up.

He stayed up, he wasn’t tired.

He looked back with a small grin.

They had planned some of this as to not stress Sol too much, he was glad it went so well.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!  
> [My tumblr](https://vertigoaza.tumblr.com/)


End file.
